Bertram, I Shrunk the Kids!
by Cubby Rupers
Summary: Jessie and the kids begin to go to the park, but in the elevator, the kids accidentally hit a combination of numbers that sends the everyone under 18 back in time! Jessie and Bertram must figure out how to fix it before something horrible happens. Join Jessie, Bertram and the kids for a whimsical adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**My official second story! Please R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.**

Jessie Prescott was enjoying a relaxing Saturday afternoon on the terrace. She was listening to some music while reading a magazine, eating a small snack of chocolate chip cookies.  
All four of the kids were in their rooms.  
Emma was probably texting, designing some kind of fashion item, or doing her nails.  
Luke was either watching TV, playing video games, or bouncing in his trampoline bed.  
Ravi was doing who knows what: feeding Mrs. Kipling, yoga, or homework.  
Zuri was doing one of several things: either having a tea party, entertaining her dolls, or napping.  
And Bertram was - no question - napping, watching TV, or eating. Heaven knows - he was probably doing all three.  
It was almost a little too peaceful.  
"The place sure is quiet," Jessie muttered to herself. Seconds later she heard obnoxious yapping coming from an annoying Chihuahua from the terrace below. _Dang, I jinxed it!_ Jessie thought.  
"Ughh," she grumbled. "Mrs. Chesterfield." Jessie grabbed her plate, magazine, and iPhone and went inside.  
Jessie settled her cookies, magazine, and iPhone on the coffee table in the living room.  
"Jessie," said a soft, youthful, tired-sounding voice from the balcony. "I had a bad dream."  
"Oh, sweetie." Jessie put down her magazine. "Why don't you come downstairs and tell me what is was."  
Zuri stepped downstairs and sat on Jessie's lap. "I dreamed that Chubby the bear died!"  
"Oh, no!" Jessie exclaimed, in pretend shock. "What happened?"  
"Chubby was murdered by a big, bad grizzly." Zuri folded her arms.  
"What, did he beat the stuffing out of him?" Luke popped into the living room, cracking himself up.  
"Where did you come from?" Jessie asked Luke, clearly annoyed for hurting his sister's feelings.  
"My room. Duh," Luke sassed.  
Rolling her eyes and ignoring Luke, Jessie replied, "Well, Zuri, Chubby the bear is just fine now. Let's think about happy things. Okay?"  
"Okay," agreed Zuri. "Can we go to the park today?"  
"Sure, sweetie." Jessie set Zuri down and sent her to get her siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapters are short. I like to leave people hanging. MWAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.**

As soon as Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri were ready, they headed to the elevator.  
"Okay," Jessie said. "Off to the park we go."  
The Ross kids liked to press random buttons on the elevator to annoy the people on the next ride. After all, they needed something to do on the long trip 30 floors down.  
Luke punched 20.  
Zuri hit 9.  
Ravi pressed 13.  
Emma hit the buttons on her phone instead, so Luke hit her.  
"Ow!" exclaimed Emma. "Fine, I'll play your stupid button game!" Then she angrily pressed 5.  
"If you think this 'button game' is stupid, why do you have a phone?" questioned Luke.  
Emma stuck her tongue out at her oldest brother.  
Luke shot his right back at her.  
Zuri hit 3, but no sooner than when she did, a bright white light filled the elevator.  
"What the heck?!" Luke exclaimed as Emma was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"Kya cala raha hai?!" cried Ravi in Hindi.  
"I'm blind!" Zuri shrieked.  
"Whoa, that's bright!" Jessie was saying as the light calmed down, as so did everyone else.  
"That was weird," observed Luke.  
"Uh, Luke?" Jessie said, placing a hand on his throat, "your voice sounds weird." She sized him up and down. "And you're shorter than you were five seconds ago."  
"It does? He is?" Emma asked, also placing two fingers on her brother's neck. "It sounds normal enough to me. And his height is normal, too."  
Jessie's eyes grew wide. "Exact same thing with you, Emma," Jessie pointed out. "Your height and voice changed!"  
"What about me?" asked Zuri, whose height and voice had also changed drastically. She gave her nanny a sweet smile.  
Jessie's eyes grew even wider and her jaw dropped as she saw that Zuri was five inches shorter, her voice was smaller and more high pitched, but the main thing that shocked Jessie was that several baby teeth of Zuri's were missing.  
The kids had gotten younger.  
Then a thought struck Jessie.  
"Where's Ravi?" Jessie exclaimed, panicking.  
"Who's Ravi?" the three kids questioned together, confused.  
Jessie was about to let out a blood-curdling scream, but she was speechless.

**I love cliffhangers! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to be nice to you guys: This chapter's longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own an iPhone. I wish I did though.**

**Come to think of it, I don't own Jessie either.**

They had all apparently gone back in time, but what caused it? And how many years?  
"Emma," Jessie asked cautiously, "how old are you?"  
"11. Why, Jessie?" Emma looked confused.  
"Luke?"  
"I'm 10..."  
"And Zuri, how old are you?"  
Zuri held up her entire right hand, fingers wide and spread apart.  
Zuri was five years old.  
Wait a minute, Jessie thought, why am I still here? I wasn't their nanny when they were this age, and they know who I am, so... I'm still nineteen.  
She would figure that out later. She was still wondering how the whole hoopla began.  
Ding! They were all back in the living room. Jessie raced upstairs and went to what was Ravi's room. It was empty - apparently it was being used for storage. No sign of Mrs. Kipling. No sign of Ravi.  
Jessie dashed back downstairs and into the elevator. "Kids, come here," she ordered.  
"We're trusting you, woman." Zuri folded her arms.  
"The kids pressed the elevator buttons, then..." Jessie was mumbling as she stared at the elevator buttons.  
"Jessie, you're acting strange." Five year old Zuri was getting a bit worried.  
"First they pressed 20." Jessie hit 20.  
The kids gaped at Jessie.  
"Then... was it 9?"  
Emma looked at Luke. Luke looked at Emma. For once they agreed on something - their nanny had gone completely psycho.  
"Next, they hit 13..." Jessie pressed 13.  
"She could use a check-up from the neck up." Zuri certainly still had her spunky attitude.  
"The last button. Was it 4?" Jessie hit 4.  
The blinding light flashed once again, for about 10 seconds.  
Ding! The elevator door opened, and the were back in the living room. The light faded.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Jessie. "It worked!"  
"What worked, Jessie?" asked a little boy behind her.  
Jessie turned around. There stood a young child, about 6, with black curly hair. No doubt about it...  
It was Luke.  
Suddenly, Jessie heard what sounded like an infant's cries. Whirling around, she saw a black baby girl.  
"N-n-n-no, don't cry!" Jessie picked up baby Zuri and began to sway back and forth.  
"Jessie!" Bertram yelled. "You brought more kids back?!" He began to sob.  
"NO, Bertram! I brought fewer kids!" Jessie said loudly. ruffling 7 year old Emma's blond hair.  
Jessie sat down in the living room, and (bouncing baby Zuri on her lap) explained what happened in the elevator.  
"So no more annoying Indian boy or his seven foot lizard?" Bertram said excitedly after Jessie had explained.  
"Who knows, we could probably never see Ravi again!" Jessie shouted.  
"Yippee!" cheered Bertram.  
"Bertram!" Jessie screamed, astonished.  
"You're right, I should be unhappy." Bertram's expression darkened.  
Jessie nodded. "That's right."  
"It means more diapers to change," Bertram wailed.  
"Snap out of it, crybaby!" Jessie yelled. "Let me show you the kids' bedrooms.  
"But they're... so far away..." Bertram grunted, his large hand gesturing toward the upstairs.  
"Zip it, lazybones." Jessie placed Zuri on her hip and yanked the sluggish butler up and dragged him upstairs.  
Poor Emma and Luke hadn't the slightest clue who this "Ravi" boy was, or what was going on. All they knew was that their nanny was acting really odd. The decided to follow Jessie and Bertram upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am having a lot of fun writing this. :) I hope you guys are enjoying it! Be sure to tell me what you like, don't like, and things that you think I should change.**

**Guest said: Keep going what happens next**

**I say: Don't worry, I'm going as fast as I can! :P This chapter's the longest so far.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own an iPhone.**

**Or Jessie.**

Jessie first stopped in Ravi's old room.  
"See?" she told Bertram. "No lizard, no lizard cage, and no Ravi."  
"Woo-hoo!" Bertram cried.  
"Bertram!" Jessie whispered. "The kids!"  
Luke and Emma folded their arms and tilted their heads at their butler.  
Then, looking at Jessie (who was currently shooting him a deadly glare), Bertram said, "I mean - aww. Too bad."  
"Okay, Zuri may be adorable as an infant, but I need to put her down for a few minutes." Jessie walked over to Zuri's bedroom door (which was no longer decorated with princess and unicorn stickers), opened it, and stepped inside.  
"Whoa," Jessie breathed. Zuri's old room was now a nursery. Jessie carried Zuri to her crib and placed her in it. Zuri began to cry.  
"Shh, shh, Zuri." Jessie stroked her face. She scanned the room, looking fo something that might entertain Zuri for the next few minutes. She spotted a tiny brown teddy bear perched on a shelf.  
"Hey," she pointed out, reaching for the bear, "it's Chubby as a bear cub." She placed it in Zuri's tiny hands and left the room. "Please be good," Jessie pleaded, closing the door.  
"Jessie, what is the matter?" Luke demanded.  
Emma tugged on Jessie's shirt. "You are acting pretty strange." She sighed. "Stranger than people who wear khakis."  
"Well. Looks like you've both still kept your personalities," Jessie observed, ruffling Emma's hair, watching Luke ram into Bertram's stomach.  
"Stop it," whined Bertram.  
"Luke!" yelled Emma. "Quit butting the butler!"  
"Now Bertram, let me show you what happened to the kids' rooms."  
Jessie showed Bertram how Emma's room was filled with children's toys, kid size 7 clothes and accessories (but were still up to Emma's fashion standards).  
Luke's room was now car-and-monster-truck themed. His room no longer had a trampoline bed or an X-box, but had children's movies for the TV and a car-shaped bed.  
"Let me show you exactly what happened." Jessie walked to the nursery where Zuri was in her crib. She picked her up, placed her on her hip. "Come on kids," she called to Luke and Emma, stepping downstairs.  
The shrugged and followed their nanny.  
"Okay," Jessie announced, still freaking out as she entered the elevator. "First, I hit 20." She gathered Emma and Luke into the elevator, unaware that Bertram hit 20.  
"Then 9, 13, and 5..." Jessie was incognizant that Bertram secretly pressed those three numbers.  
"Then the last button... was it 5?" Jessie was so frazzled she had nearly lost her mind.  
Bertram, with a devious smile, pressed 5.  
Once again, the blindng light returned.  
"Bertram!" screamed Jessie, shielding little Zuri's eyes. "Why did you press the buttons?!"  
"I wanted to see if we could go back far enough to where there were no kids at all," admitted Bertram, sobbing shamefully as the light grew dim.  
Jessie's lips curled in hatred. She was so angry at Bertram, she didn't notice that Zuri was gone!  
Bertram did, though. "Jessie?"  
"What?"  
"Where's Zuri?"  
Jessie jaw dropped again as she looked around. The only children left were a little blond toddler and a dark-haired baby.  
"Is that Luke?" Jessie exclaimed, picking up the baby. "I thought he wasn't adopted until he was four!"  
"That foster brother, Luke." Two year old Emma pointed to him.  
Bertram nodded. "Luke was a foster kid for a while, then-"  
"Morgan and Christina adopted him when he was four?" Jessie asked.  
"That's right." Bertram sighed. "The worst days of my life." Bertram frowned.  
Luke, grabbing at Jessie's face, grinned a toothles smile, babbling as he laid his small head on Jessie's shoulder.  
"Wow," Jessie observed. "Typical Luke, crushing on me from the start."  
Bertram nodded.  
"So, we went back 5 years?" Jessie wondered aloud.  
"I guess so," Bertram replied. "That explains it: I pressed the number 5."  
There was a silent pause.  
"Bertram, that's it!" Jessie said excitedly. "The last number was different every time!"  
Bertram looked puzzled.  
"The first time we time-traveled, when Zuri pressed the last button, she hit 3!" Jessie announced. "So we went back three years, and the kids were three years younger!"  
Bertram shrugged. "What happened next?"  
"I hit the same numbers the kids did, except for the last one."  
"Which one did you hit next?" questioned the butler.  
Jessie thought about this, adding and subtracting in her head.  
"Four, I think. Yep, it was," she decided. "Then you-" she shot Bertram an angry glare "-pressed 5!"  
Bertram hung his large head, not looking up.  
"And now, Zuri's gone too!" Jessie cried, bouncing Luke up and down.  
Bertram folded his arms and frowned.  
"Bertram," Jessie said, handing baby Luke to him, "you take care of the kids while I figure out how to go back to the present. Er, future."  
"Nooooo!" Bertram wailed. "Why me?"  
"Because you're the only other person who can help!" Jessie shouted.  
"Fine," Bertram pouted. "I'll figure out the elevator!" He handed Luke to Jessie and closed the elevator door.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, you two," Jessie apologized to Emma and Luke, walking into the living room.  
"Dat's 'kay, Jessie." Emma smiled sweetly.  
"Now, what do you guys want to do?" Jessie questioned, helping Emma hop up on the couch.  
"Can we play dress-up?" Emma asked.  
"Sure, sweetie," Jessie answered, then quickly she crinkled her nose. "But something smells awful. Maybe we should figure out what that is, first."  
Both Emma and Jessie looked at Luke.  
Luke grinned.  
Jessie, whose face was still distorted in disgust, looked at Emma.  
"Luke make stinky smell, Jessie." Emma's tiny mouth curled in revolt.  
"Oh no." Jessie's mouth hung open.  
"Oh yes," Emma said, in spite of her young age.  
Jessie carried Luke by the armpits up to his room, that was also converted into a light blue nursery. Emma followed.  
Jessie set Luke down on the changing table.  
"That totes gross," Emma observed, placing her hands on her hips.  
"You're telling me," Jessie replied. "That smells worse than Bertram on a bean burrito!"  
Emma shuddered.  
"Ew..." murmured Jessie, undressing Luke and taking his diaper off.  
"Ulgh!" exclaimed Emma, delicately pinching her nose.


	5. Chapter 5

**GoldenSpecks: Thanks for pointing that out! I will be sure to do that from now on! :)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possede pas Jessie.**

Jessie was almost finished changing Luke. She grabbed a clean diaper from the shelf, and placed it under Luke.

Jessie grabbed a wet wipe, and was about to finish cleaning Luke up. But then, all of a sudden, Jessie's face was sprayed with a jet-stream of liquid.

Emma gasped as it dripped from her nanny's chin.

"Luke!" she screamed. "Bad Luke! No pee pee on Jessie!"

Jessie spluttered. "That's what I get for not going out with you? Really?"

Luke giggled. He looked content.

Jessie slowly turned to Emma. "Please tell me you're potty trained," she pleaded.

"I am," Emma assured Jessie with a cute smile.

Jessie turned to Luke. "Okay, from now on, I'm changing you from the side." Jessie picked Luke up by his armpits once more and carried him to the bathroom. She sat him in the bathtub and prepared his baby bath while she cleaned herself up.

"Emma," Jessie said, "would you do Jessie a big, big favor?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Would you go to my room and get me another shirt? Please, sweetie?" Jessie looked hopeful.

"Sure! No probs!" little Emma agreed, running out of the room.

"Wow, her verbal skills are off the chart for a 2-year-old." Jessie raised her eyebrows.

She finished preparing Luke's bath. Scooping him out of the tub, Luke kicked and squirmed and Jessie placed him in the baby bath.

"Gosh, Luke never did like baths. Ever," Jessie noticed, spattering water Luke kicked at her. "Never has, and never will." She finished bathing him and dressed him. Meanwhile, Emma was taking forever with the shirt.

"Emma!" Jessie called, turning her head. "You done yet?"

Emma skipped into the room, in her right hand holding a cute blue blouse. In her other hand, she carried a cream-colored scarf patterned with blue flowers, a cream colored jacket, and a few bangles.

"Thanks, Emma," Jessie said, in awe of how well the accessories matched the outfit. 2-year-old Emma matched them perfectly!

"You're welcome!" Emma answered gleefully.

"...but I really don't need the accessories," Jessie finished.

"They supes cute," Emma said.

"Thank you, sweetie, but I can match them myself."

"No, you can't!" tiny Emma exclaimed. "If I wasn't here, you couldn't dress yourself."

_I see your attitude hasn't changed_, Jessie mused.


	6. Chapter 6

Bertram just couldn't figure out how to fix the elevator to go forward in time, but he didn't want to go. Actually, he did, but he didn't at the same time. He wanted to stay here, with only two kids, and fewer responsibilities. But he considered the fact that if he stayed, Morgan and Christina might adopt extra children!

"Ugh," Bertram grumbled. "This is just too much work." He got up out of his seat and tiptoed (or tried to, anyway) to the kitchen.  
Waddling over to the pantry and reaching for the donuts (even though his instincts told him differently) Bertram told himself that what he was doing wasn't wrong; he was just refueling his energy with a quick snack (if you count donuts as energy-refilling).

He opened the fridge and pulled out the chocolate milk. He reached for a large glass as Jessie walked in, holding Luke in one arm and holding Emma's hand in the other.

"Bertram, what are you doing?" Jessie accused.

"Ahhhhh!" exclaimed a startled Bertram, knocking over the large glass. It clattered to the kitchen floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Now look what you made me do," he pouted.

"You were supposed to be figuring out the freaking time machine!" Jessie was livid. "Instead, you come in here and pig out on donuts?!"

"I tried..." Bertram looked ashamed.

Overwhelmed, Jessie slapped her palm to her forehead. "How I wish Ravi was here."

"Why?" Bertram questioned.

"So he could cuss you out in Hindi!" the angry nanny hissed.

Bertram folded his arms, frowning.

Jessie quickly walked to the supply closet and grabbed the broom and dustpan. She shoved them into Bertram's chest. "Clean this mess up, NOW."

Bertram groaned as he crouched down.

_I guess I'll have to figure out the time-traveling nonsense_, Jessie told herself, walking into the screening room. She sat baby Luke down in one chair and Emma in the one next to him.

"Now you two, Jessie is very busy, so don't get into any trouble," Jessie told them. "And Luke, don't make any more messes then you will when you're 13." Jessie picked up the computer Bertram had been on that projected onto the screen. She looked up at the screen and saw what Bertram had been searching.

The evil nanny inside Jessie took control as she hopped up from the chair and stormed into the kitchen.

"Bertram," Jessie barked, "_why_ is the phrase 'how to burn calories by eating cake' in the search bar on the computer?!"

Bertram looked around nervously, scraping the last of the glass shards into the trash. "I just, well, figured, um, that..." He hung his head again.

"Shame on you, Bertram!" Jessie folded her arms, madder than a wet hen.

Jessie huffed and stomped out. It was useless looking up a solution on the internet, so she decided to figure out the problem in the elevator itself.

Jessie began to press one of the buttons, but stopped short. She had forgotten about Luke and Emma!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.**

Gasping (and frantically hitting the open button), Jessie prayed, "please let them be okay, please, please, please!"

Ding! The door opened and Jessie stepped out, darting to the screening room.

"Luke? Emma?" Jessie cried. They were definitely not in the screening room.

Jessie searched every room downstairs. Then, after scouring the living room, she hurriedly ran upstairs. She searched Ravi's old room, Luke's room, Emma's, and Zuri's. They were nowhere to be seen.

Then, Jessie heard babbling coming from... _her_ room?

She quickly burst into her room and made a mad dash for the bathroom. There, she found Luke, sitting on the toilet seat, and Emma, giving him a makeover. Luke did not look happy.

"Emma." Jessie leaned against the wall. "What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"Luke pretty," Emma said, laying down the lipstick she had been smearing on Luke's face. She made a run for the door.

Jessie put her arm out, catching Emma.

"Where do you think you're going,?"

Emma hung her head in shame. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's all right, just don't do it again. Now," she added, "go sit on your bed and think about what you've done."

Emma grumbled, dragging herself to her bedroom.

"Now," Jessie huffed, "time to get you cleaned up." She grabbed a washcloth and gently wiped off the lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush that was splattered on Luke's face.

After that was finished, with Luke on her hip, Jessie walked to Emma's room.

"Emma?" she said, knocking quietly. She entered the room. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Emma wondered, hopping up from her pink bedspread.

"Just come on!" Jessie gestured for her to come as she stepped downstairs. Emma followed, curious.

"Bertram." Jessie walked quickly over to the butler, who was on his iPad in the kitchen. She lowered her voice.

"I'm going to need you to occupy Luke and Emma while I figure out the time machine." Jessie set Luke down on the counter on the left side of the fridge.

Bertram groaned.

"Just have them do something you like," Jessie suggested, "like bake a cake or something." She glanced at Luke, whose little hands were in the sugar bowl, grabbing the biggest handful he could.

"Maybe _I_ should take care of Luke." Jessie picked him up, closing the sugar bowl and dusting his hands off.

"What about Morgan and Christina?" Bertram inquired.

"They shouldn't be home anytime soon," Jessie assured the butler. "It'll be awhile before-"

Ding!

Jessie's jaw dropped. They _were_ home! Her mind was racing. She thought about hiding the kids, but then the parents would get curious. She decided it was best to just tell them what happened. Jessie grabbed Emma's hand and walked into the living room.

"Hi," Jessie said awkwardly to her bosses. She looked at them. Christina was wide-eyed.

"Who is this?" Morgan asked, pinching Emma's cheeks, and twirling a lock of Luke's dark hair around his finger.

"Are you babysitting or something?" Christina raised her eyebrows.

"Well-" Jessie began.

"Honey," Morgan interrupted, "these kids look strangely familiar!"

Christina observed the children. "You're right! These kids look exactly like-"

"Those kids we saw on that Fran's Funhouse billboard!" Morgan exclaimed in agreement. "I always wanted to go there-"

"Morgan!" Christina screeched. "These children are-"

Emma giggled. "Mommy and Daddy be silly."

Jessie looked worried as Christina crouched down to Emma's level.

"Emma," Christina breathed.

Jessie awkwardly bent down to Emma's level, too.

Morgan bent down too. He lightly touched baby Luke's face.

"Luke," he said softly.

"Daddy totes silly." Emma hopped into her father's arms.

"I can explain," Jessie said quickly. She nervously stepped upstairs. "Follow me."

She explained to Morgan and Christina what happened, giving them every full detail. She traveled to room to room, showing them what had gone on in the elevator, the kid's bedrooms, etc.

They finished the time-traveling tour in the elevator.

"I did a movie just like that once!" Morgan commented as Jessie finished thoroughly explaining the elevator button incidents. "The characters went in time by pressing the exact same buttons."

Morgan went on about how it only affected adults, and how the first four numbers stood for T-I-M-E, and the last number meant how many years they traveled.

"That makes much more sense, but how did they go back to the present?!" Jessie asked frantically.

Morgan shrugged. "They didn't, they stayed in the past forever."

Everyone groaned miserably.

"Just kidding," Morgan laughed. "They pressed the numbers in reverse order, ironically."

"How many years, how many years..." Jessie was muttering. "Five!"

Jessie quickly pressed 5, then 5 again, then 13, 9, and 20.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo-hoo! Last chapter until epilogue! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I want to give a special thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and gave tips. VERY special thanks to Boris Yeltsin, who commented on every single chapter (and also gave me several amazing ideas for stories; we will be writing one together! :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.**

Jessie had never been happier to feel the blinding light on her face. "It worked!" she yelled.

As the light calmed down, Jessie soon saw that the baby in her arms had transformed into a six-year-old Luke.

Seven-year-old Emma stomped her foot, her arms crossed. "Why can't you hold _me_?" she pouted.

Heaving a relieved sigh, Jessie set down Luke and picked up baby Zuri. "Morgan, you're a genius!"

"Thanks! Let's do it again!" Morgan replied. Jessie handed Zuri to Christina as Morgan hit the buttons. 7, 5, 13, 9, 20.

Christina shielded her daughter's eyes as the light shone again, and Jessie shielded Luke and Emma's.

"Don't forget me!" Morgan cried, ducking down onto the ground, grabbing Jessie's hand and placing it over his eyes.

"Morgan!" screamed an exasperated Christina.

The light faded one last time. Jessie, Morgan, and Christina looked around the elevator. There stood Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri, all their normal ages.

The adults cheered, showering the kids with hugs.

"You're back!" gasped Jessie, clutching the nearest children to her chest (which happened to be Ravi, Luke, and Zuri; Luke savored this time).

Emma was confused, but still offended.

"Why don't I get a hug?!" she demanded.

"You're here, we missed you!" Christina attacked her oldest daughter with a bear hug.

"What in the name of the gods happened?" asked very puzzled Ravi.

Morgan, Christina, and Jessie looked at each other and sighed. They had a lot of explaining to do!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.**

**Epilogue**

"So you honestly believe that you went back in time to where Luke and I were little?" Emma said skeptically.

"That's right," Morgan replied. "Ravi and Zuri weren't even here half the time!"

"I'd never been happier." Bertram grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bertram, did you say something?" Christina asked.

"Oh, no ma'am, I just - um..." Bertram became very interested in dusting the mantle.

"Well, I am glad to be back," Ravi commented, giving his mom a hug.

Luke smirked. "I bet I** was an adorable baby."

"You sure were," Christina told him, pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah..." Jessie added, "until you sprayed me with homemade lemonade!"

"I made lemonade?!" Luke said excitedly. "Man, I was one smart baby!"

Zuri hit her brother on the head. "Jessie means you peed on her!" she hissed.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I did?" Luke said awkwardly. Jessie nodded.

"Idiot." Emma rolled her eyes.

Ravi, eager to change the subject, looked around. "Where is Bertram?" he wondered aloud.

Ding! The elevator door opened and out stepped Bertram.

"It didn't work," he pouted.

"What didn't work?" Emma asked the question on behalf of everyone in the room.

"I wanted to be younger again." Bertram sobbed into his large hands.

Everyone laughed.

The End


End file.
